counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Train/Gallery
Overview De train.png|''Counter-Strike'' De train overview.png|''Source'' De train radar.png|Global Offensive De train ct.jpg|Unused overview map found in Global Offensive Alpha files. Bombsite A Note: prior to Global Offensive, the bombsite was actually in the tunnel closest to CT Spawn. The bomb site was moved into the open train yard for Global Offensive de_train0022 Bombsite B-4th view.png de_train bombsite B 1.png csgo-train-12102014-a-3.png de_train0019 Bombsite B.png de_train bombsite B 2.png csgo-train-12102014-a-2.png de_train0020 Bombsite B-2nd view.png de_train bombsite B 3.png csgo-train-12102014-a-1.png de_train0021 Bombsite B-3rd view.png de_train bombsite B 4.png csgo-train-12102014-a-4.png De train bombsite B target 2.png|Location of Bombsite A prior to Global Offensive De train bombsite B target.png|Location of Bombsite A prior to Global Offensive csgo-train-12102014-sniper.png|Sniper nest in Global Offensive csgo-train-12102014-a-connect-1.png|Connector from T Spawn Bombsite B de_train0005 Bombsite A-4th view.png de_train bombsite A 1.png csgo-train-12102014-b-3.png de_train0003 Bombsite A-2nd view.png de_train bombsite A 2.png csgo-train-12102014-b-1.png de_train0004 Bombsite A-3rd view.png de_train bombsite A 3.png csgo-train-12102014-b-2.png de_train0002 Bombsite A.png de_train bombsite A 4.png csgo-train-12102014-b-4.png Terrorist Spawn Zone de_train0014 T spawn zone-2nd view.png de_train Terrorist Spawn Zone.png csgo-train-12102014-T-Spawn-1.png de_train0013 T spawn zone.png de_train Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.png csgo-train-12102014-T-Spawn-2.png CT Spawn Zone de_train0000 CT Spawn Zone.png de_train Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone.png csgo-train-12102014-CT-Spawn-2.png de_train0001 CT Spawn Zone-2nd view.png de_train Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.png csgo-train-12102014-CT-Spawn-1.png Connectors Back B De train back hall 2.png csgo-train-12102014-back-b-2.png De train back hall.png csgo-train-12102014-back-b-1.png Office/Long Hall/Ladder De train long hall 4.png csgo-train-12102014-office-1.png De train long hall 3.png csgo-train-12102014-office-2.png De train ladder.png csgo-train-12102014-ladder.png De train ladder bottom.png csgo-train-12102014-ladder-2.png De train ladder bottom 2.png De train long hall, facing the back hall.png csgo-train-12102014-long-hall-2.png De train long hall 2.png csgo-train-12102014-long-hall-1.png De train long hall.png csgo-train-12102014-long-hall-3.png Tunnels De train side alley 2.png csgo-train-12102014-tunnels-4.png De train side alley.png csgo-train-12102014-tunnels-3.png De train bombsite B target 2.png csgo-train-12102014-tunnels-1.png csgo-train-12102014-tunnels-2.png Middle De train middle 2.png csgo-train-12102014-mid-2.png De train middle.png csgo-train-12102014-mid-1.png Back Alley De train back alley 2.png csgo-train-12102014-backalley-2.png De train back alley.png csgo-train-12102014-backalley-1.png Other Screenshots ''Global Offensive'', Prior to 12/10/2014 De train-csgo-bombA-1.jpg|Bomb site A De train-csgo-bombA-2.jpg De train-csgo-bombA-3a.jpg De train-csgo-bombA-4.jpg CSGO de train 21st August 2012 update.jpg|Bomb site B De train-csgo-bombB-1.jpg De train-csgo-bombB-2.jpg De train-csgo-bombB-3.jpg De train-csgo-T-1.jpg|T Spawn De train-csgo-T-2.jpg De train-csgo-CT-1.jpg|CT Spawn De train-csgo-CT-2.jpg De train-csgo-back-B-1.jpg|Back of B De train-csgo-back-B-2.jpg De train-csgo-ladder-1.jpg|Ladder De train-csgo-ladder-2.jpg De train-csgo-ladder-3.jpg De train-csgo-office-1.jpg|Office/Long Hall De train-csgo-office-2.jpg De train-csgo-office-3.jpg De train-csgo-office-4.jpg De train-csgo-side-yard-3.jpg|Tunnels De train-csgo-tunnels-3.jpg De train-csgo-tunnels-1.jpg De train-csgo-tunnels-2.jpg De train-csgo-connector-1.jpg|Mid De train-csgo-connector-2.jpg De train-csgo-side-yard-1.jpg|Side Yard/Back Alley De train-csgo-side-yard-2.jpg Csgo-de_train_radio.jpg|The radio Video Reintroducing Train Collection bizonurbandashed.png|PP-Bizon - Urban Dashed novapolarmesh.png|Nova - Polar Mesh 57forestnight.png|Five-SeveN - Forest Night g3sg1polarcamo.png|G3SG1 - Polar Camo dualcolony.png|Dual Berettas - Colony umpurbanddpat.png|UMP-45 - Urban DDPAT m4a4urbanddpat.png|M4A4 - Urban DDPAT mac10candyapple.png|MAC-10 - Candy Apple p90ashwood.png|P90 - Ash Wood scarcarbonfiber.png|SCAR-20 - Carbon Fiber magmetallic.png|MAG-7 - Metallic DDPAT p250metallic.png|P250 - Metallic DDPAT sawedamberfade.png|Sawed-Off - Amber Fade deagleurbanrubble.png|Desert Eagle - Urban Rubble tec9redquartz.png|Tec-9 - Red Quartz Dreamhack-souvenir.png|DreamHack 2013 Souvenir Package csgo-souvenir-package-eslcologne2015_promo_de_train.png|ESL One Cologne 2015 Souvenir Package Csgo-crate cluj2015 promo de train.png|DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Souvenir Package Cologne_2016_train.png|Cologne 2016 Souvenir Package csgo-crate_columbus2016_promo_de_train.png|MLG Columbus 2016 Souvenir Package Atlanta_2017_train.png|Atlanta 2017 Souvenir Package Krakow_2017_train.png|Krakow 2017 Souvenir Package Crate boston2018 promo de train.png|Boston 2018 Souvenir Package Crate london2018 promo de train.png|London 2018 Souvenir Package Katowice_2019_train.png|Katowice 2019 Souvenir Package set_train.png|The Train collection icon Category:Map gallery Category:Skins